1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to leg support devices and more particularly pertains to a new leg support system for transferring weight support from the ankle region of a leg to the upper portion of the calf just below the knee.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of leg support devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,300,016 to Marlatt describes prosthetic device having a shelf on which the lower leg rests in a bent position. Another type of leg support device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,575,299 to Bieri including a body member for attachment to the shin portion of the lower leg for supporting the bent lower leg on attached support and foot members. U.S. Pat. No. 5,941,263 to Bierman discloses a device similar to Marlatt and Bieri in that the lower leg is again supported in the bent position. U.S. Pat. No. 6,206,018 to Daniels, Jr. discloses a crutchless leg support system that has a support plate to be positioned under the lowermost portion of the leg and a cushioned arcuate member to be positioned between the user's legs in the crotch area.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that is usable by temporarily injured persons to comfortably transfer weight bearing away from the ankle region while the leg is left in a substantially normal position.